


Stiles, Derek and Panties.

by LucifersHitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Stiles, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Marking, Masterbation, Nipple Play, Panty Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top!Derek, Uniform Kink, alpha!Derek, cumming untouched, deputy!Derek, talk of breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hello! if you're still taking prompts: </p><p>stiles in lace panties please! the back is pulled down and he's sitting on derek's cock. derek is taking it teasingly slow and stiles cant even touch himself because his wrists are cuffed behind his back. also dirty talk, coming untouched and derek abusing stiles' nipples if all possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles, Derek and Panties.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta Gallifreyan-consulting-criminal

If you asked Stiles, right now, how all this happened he would probably answer with a 'total accident'. 

See, he’d just been having his usual Stiles-time alone while his dad was off Sheriffing and he’d been enjoying himself with one of his hidden kinks. 

A pair of ruby red, silk panties trimmed with black lace, a dark bow that sat just under the sensitive head of his cock, that framed his length and sat snugly against it. The delicious friction doing amazing things to him as he worked a vibrating dildo deeper into his ass, the panties pushed aside. 

He’d been moaning like a whore, one hand braced to his headboard, panting hard and rocking his hips up, just to feel the fabric rub over his cock.

He hadn’t heard the front door open, or the sound of footsteps echoing, because he’d been too busy writhing about, pushing back on the toy desperately. 

His dad wasn’t due back for another three hours so it really should have drawn his attention. 

So, yeah, you can imagine his surprise when his eyes fluttered open, and met the red-ringed eyes of one Deputy Derek Hale, all dressed up in his tight new uniform. 

That uniform that strained against his muscles, cupping his ass and crotch perfectly.

He should know. 

He’s checked Derek out enough. 

He’d scrambled to cover up, flush high on his skin, stammering out that ‘Damn it, what the hell!?” But Derek clearly wasn’t paying attention, because the wolf just prowled closer, slapping aside the hand that he was using to cover him, snarling down at him, one finger tracing over his straining cock.

He let out a whimper of confusion as Derek crushed his lips to Stiles’, grumbling deep in his chest. 

"Do you want me, Stiles?"

He’d wasted no time in stuttering out pleading yes’s. 

Derek had flipped him over, dragging him onto his lap, causing Stiles to cry out as the toy lodged deeper. It brushed over his prostate, and he grabbed for firm shoulders eagerly. 

"Fuck, look at you, pup. You’re so eager and spread out for me. Were you thinking about me Stiles?"

He moaned when Derek ghosted his fingers over Stiles’ stretched out hole, nodding a whimpering yes. The Alpha slowly dragged the dildo from him, rubbing it over Stiles’s walls, circling the rim with the wet, vibrating head until he was panting for it. 

"Put your hands behind your back, pup, you’re not allowed to touch, you’ve touched enough today. Haven’t you? Fucked yourself nice and open for me."

He swallowed when Derek grabbed for his wrists, twisting them behind him, and reached for his belt. 

His cock jerked at the rattle of handcuffs, arching up when the cold metal enclosed about him, keeping his hands firmly at his lower back, tight enough to rub as he pulled on them. Stiles tilted his head up, lips parted, desperate to feel Derek’s lips on his. 

He keened when the Alpha dragged him in by his hair, mouth rough and consuming against his, tongue forcing in and tasting his mouth, fucking past his lips. Stiles ground down against the hard, clothed, cock under him. He begged breathlessly against Derek’s mouth. 

"You want it, pup? Want me to fuck you open and breed you like the eager bitch you are?"

"Please, please, yes!"

"You wanna leak my cum, pup? Wanna feel it for the rest of the week?"

He was nodding now, babbling desperately as Derek ran thick fingers over his twitching entrance before pushing his hand down, dragging the silk of Stiles’s panties with him, forcing it so that it framed his ass, the lace catching against his balls which dragged a groan from him. 

He rocked down at the sound of a zipper, crying out when a hot mouth lapped and nipples at his nipples. He twitched and jerked in the Alpha’s hold at the bolts of pleasure singing down his spine. 

"F-Fuck, Derek!"

"You’re so sensitive Stiles, so loud too, making all these pretty sounds for me, pup. Can’t wait to use your mouth next time, gonna fuck you silent."

He gaped up at the wolf, staring dazedly at the promise of a next time, body going still when Derek’s cock head nudged his rim.

God, Derek was so thick, spreading him open, spearing deep as he was pushed down onto the Alpha’s cock. He hiccuped as Derek slammed in, dragging out and back against hard.

He was unabashed with the sounds he made, digging his nails into his palm. Derek bit and sucked at his chest, tongue twisting against the sensitive buds of his nipples, causing him to suck in sharply, clenching around the Alpha’s girth. 

Derek grabbed for his hips, fingers biting deep before he groped Stiles’s ass, claws catching as he pulled Stiles' ass cheeks open, exposing his convulsing hole as Derek started bouncing him down onto his cock. His hips snapped up hard and fast, balls slapping against Stiles’ ass lewdly as Derek snarled, lips dragging up from his sore, swollen nipples to his neck, biting and licking over the skin there as Stiles’ eyes rolled back, mewling helplessly. 

"You gonna cum for me, pretty pup? Gonna mess up your panties, cream all in them completely untouched?"

Stiles’ mind went blank, body seizing up as his cock twitched violently, cum painting his silk panties as he screamed Derek’s name. He strained against the cuffs, thighs quivering where he was straddling the still rutting Alpha. 

"Fuck, look at you, with your fucking eyes, and your mouth, fuck, Stiles.”

God, the way Derek howled his name, pushing deep into him, cock pulsing and throbbing inside his body as his hot cum filled him. And, shit, it didn’t stop, leaking from his stretched hole and down his balls and thighs as Derek pulled out, growling when cum streaked over his ass cheeks and legs. 

"Holy shit, Derek."

He collapsed onto the wolf's chest, laughing breathlessly into flushed skin as Derek blindly reached for the cuffs, freeing Stiles’s hands, letting him loop them about his neck. 

"I… Shit, was I too rough with you?"

He snorted at that, nuzzling into Derek’s neck as his body fell pliant, warm and sated, as he grinned against Derek’s skin.

"Nah, gonna have a few bruises though but fuck, I feel s’good."

He hummed when Derek chuckled in relief. He made a sound of protest when he was shifted and Derek moved, reaching for some tissues to clean him up. 

"I was only meant to come and check on you, jesus christ."

He smirked up at the Alpha, gaze lazy and comfortable.

"Well I feel thoroughly checked, officer."

He laughed when Derek flushed, glaring at him halfheartedly. 

His dad could have steak tonight, he deserved it for sending Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS <3


End file.
